Talk:Los niños de Izanami: Sociedad la Tradición
Contract Idea I was thinking of a Gang leader that has done buisness with the V-14 group and has supplied them with unique tech and information in the past, and wants to flush out and 'clean-up' a abandoned hobel in the outskirts of the Rukon District where a bunch of radicals worshipping the Red Sun religion, but have no real affiliation with the Ahijados other than violent, sick views of how they go about things. Things might get crazy and there might be a bloodbath, as well as a unwanted confrontation with some of the Gotei 13 xD The next contract involves a mysterious Front Contractor on behalf of the Inner Circle *though he may or may not reveal that unless pressured to* of a Ryōka, particularly my character Kenja Kodai, investigating particular leads and possible links the Soul Society & the Seireitei might have with some of their actions in the World of the Living. He's become a thorn in their side and he wants the V-14 to kill him, or possibly bring him in alive. How does that sound? The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 20:54, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Sounds like a plan to me. [[User:Achrones150|''Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 20:55, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! Shall we introduce a call/communique by the particular gang in your next post or shall it be my next post? The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 21:07, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Hmm.... I believe that since Angelika's the boss with the "main" phone and all, it would be on my post. [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 21:10, December 5, 2011 (UTC) LOL! You got a point xD BTW, have you looked at Hyōryū's page? And her guns?! XD The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 21:13, December 5, 2011 (UTC) lol "guns". XD And I must say they are most impressive. ^_^ [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 21:32, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Thermal Source idea Do you have any particular opinion what you want the thermal source to be? The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 01:29, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Eeeeeey-nope. <_< [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 01:29, December 7, 2011 (UTC) I was thinking it could be a secret weapon the acolytes were building to initiate their attack against the Seireitei, like a form of a Kidō Canon, harnessed from their combined Spiritual energy to smash down the wall and allow their assualt to be unhindered when they invade the Seireitei. Or they could be forging a sort've Red Sun form of a golem, an ancient and archaic weapon used long ago during their battle against mankind, they forged these Apocalypse Warriors to purge their warriors, both Prodigals *a creation of mine* and the Quincy folk, back when they were numerous in number and in the ancient times when the Red Sun's worshipers waged a war against the 'Non-believers'. This one will be strong enough to easily match and kill a Captain. Which idea do you like? The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 01:44, December 7, 2011 (UTC) I'd prefer the first one. Both of them sound like interesting concepts, but the first seems to be closely hinting towards Enrico's earlier statement about them having the "resolve to break down the Seireitei's gates". Just a thing of foreshadowing going on. [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 01:54, December 7, 2011 (UTC) In the case of breaking down the gates, yeah, it kind of is XD okay, we can go with the Canon idea :) Maybe we can use the Apocalypse Warrior idea for the actual invasion of Yurei Okuko itself? :3 The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 02:00, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Yeah.... that would sound good. On an additional note, what time of day would this most likely take place in? 'Achrones, the Cold Sniper' 02:07, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Great! :3 Sunset...when all the estranged pariahs of the Soul Society go to 'worship' their gods and prepare their weapon for their ultimate war against the Soul Society. A very short-fused war if I might add xD The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 02:13, December 7, 2011 (UTC) V-14 Hive Mind RINNEGAN ACTIVATE! lol! XD The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 21:56, December 8, 2011 (UTC) I knew that joke was going to be made.... in one form or another. >_> [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 21:57, December 8, 2011 (UTC) You don't approve? :P The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 22:02, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Son....I am disappoint. ლ(ಠ益ಠლ --[[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 22:05, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Unexpected Arrival I was thinking to have either 666 arrive to try and take the weapon, followed by the 10th Division Captain, Shindo and his Lieutenant coming to arrest or eliminate the ones responsible and possessing the weapon *namely the V-14* resulting in a Epic battle XD What do you think? The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 01:13, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Sounds rather interesting to me. Would the destruction of the weapon clash with any of your ideas? [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 01:15, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Not really...its just the knowledge and resources of the weapon were being overseen by the Ahijados Cult *which will be found out later* and they want to procure the weapon's safety, so with Cortez still playing the part as a Ahijados sympathizer, sends her best underhanded man to retrieve and protect the weapon. The following battle will force the Gotei 13's hand in confronting and attempting to eliminate or capture the V-14 Criminal Group. Makes for good sideplot connected to the story that's happening simultaneously *hence the urgency of retrieving the weapon to help further the destruction of Yurei Okuko and/or the Soul Society* Do you approve of THE PLAN? XD The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 01:24, December 10, 2011 (UTC) -approves- [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 01:26, December 10, 2011 (UTC) So profound, lol! Okay then...! *goes to post* The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 01:33, December 10, 2011 (UTC) 666 Strikes back! He was once the learner, now he IS the master, loL! XD The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 03:53, December 10, 2011 (UTC) No sense of humor Hyōryū's got none, lol! XDThe Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 17:37, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Reference to a Meme, anyone? Anton: "Everyone, grab my shoulders!" V-14 peeps: -grabs his shoulders- Anton: -rockets off to the sky with a rainbow trailing behind him- EPIC ESCAPE!!!" -- [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 22:07, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Shindo: Bankai *sky suddenly darkens and turns into a giant thunderstorm, lighting striking V-14 repetively, causing them to fall to the ground in a smoking pile, all adoring 'x's on their eyes* Epic Fail Escape lol! XD The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 22:43, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Boo, it was funnier referencing a meme. [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 23:03, December 10, 2011 (UTC) The End? Would that be it? o: [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 00:19, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Of Act I, yes. Next we shall have a Act with the Yamamura Family *if possible* and Shindo being present with the Head Captain and maybe your 9th Division character *pertaining that he's fixed up properly XD*. That should make up the majority of Act II. Act III, the final part will be about the mysterious client that comes to the doorstep of Angelika, but eventually finds out that even he doesn't know who wants them to do this job *The Inner Circle at work* to eliminate the Fullbringer who wants to undermine their influence or operations in the Seireitei. OR We could wait to do these acts and continue our storyline and I can offer to start the next post so you have something to go with. The choice is up to you, really The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 00:42, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Yes, that could work. On an additional note, when will we be getting back to the Soul Society's part? [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper'']] 00:47, December 11, 2011 (UTC)